


[KK] 小妈妈2（END)

by Iris_Artemis



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Artemis/pseuds/Iris_Artemis
Kudos: 5





	[KK] 小妈妈2（END)

圣诞节近在眼前了。自从哥哥欠债逃跑以后，堂本刚就没有好好过过圣诞节。还在上大学的时候，他是最喜欢过圣诞节的。把家打扮的漂漂亮亮的放上一个圣诞树，和男朋友一边看综艺一边吃KFC。堂本刚非常享受这样的时光。所以今年，在找到了这份“高薪工作”后，他打算在圣诞节好好犒劳自己一下。

“光一你今天晚上回来吃饭吗？” 平安夜在照例准备好了早餐之后，堂本刚坐下来假装无意地问了句。

“不回来 怎么了？” 堂本光一疑惑。今天是什么重要的日子吗？

“哦 没什么 我就随便问问。”是啊，自己本来就是当作信息素提取剂被带过来的，凭什么还要求堂本光一能在意自己。更别说自己现在的身份还是他继母。“那你晚上还是要按时吃饭，不然以后年纪大了头会秃的。”

“…….”自己的小妈妈还是那么喜欢跑火车…..什么时候就该把他嘴堵住让他说不出话来…….

忙碌准备的时间总是过的格外快，一眨眼夜幕就降临了。

堂本刚从冰箱里取出两块牛排。

本来还想着光一回家吃饭的话也给他做一块，不来就算了。堂本刚忿忿地想，关冰箱门的手也不免用劲了些。继子又帅又有钱，身边肯定不缺人，今天是和哪个富家女出去吃饭了吧。还枉费自己买晚饭的时候想着他的份。呸呸呸。

切黄油，热锅，煎牛排一气呵成，不到半小时堂本刚就给自己做了顿丰盛的晚饭，中间还顺便烤了个小面包拌了个沙拉。食物的香气立马驱散了之前的不如意。堂本刚倒了点昨天刚买的红葡萄酒，穿着围裙哼着小调美滋滋地打开电视享受一个人的圣诞节。

同一时间，正在前往club准备处理公务的堂本光一还在思考早上堂本刚为什么会突然不开心。

“长濑，今天是什么重要的日子吗？”实在想不出来的堂本光一还是忍不住问了前面正在开车的手下。

“今天是平安夜啊哥。你怎么突然问这个？”长濑智也一边挠头一边疑惑，连自己生日都不太过的堂本光一怎么突然问起圣诞节了？

“啊…平安夜啊…平安夜是需要一起吃饭的节日吗？”堂本光一恍然大悟，可是又有些想不通。在他的概念里，除了元旦，其他节日都不需要特地去过。

“看人吧…我觉得这个节日就是给情侣过的，反正我是从来不过。”

“…….” 情侣吗….

“怎么了哥？”

“……今天的行程先取消，掉头回我家。”

“？？？哦…哦哦好。”老大今天怎么了，平常可是不忙到最后一刻绝不收工的，今天才11点怎么就要回家了。回家也好，今天就可以早点睡觉了。长濑智也在心里偷偷乐了一下。

堂本光一回家的时候，堂本刚已经趴在沙发上睡着了。客厅里开了暖气，热烘烘的，烘得堂本刚的脸也红扑扑的。走近了，一股佛手柑混着葡萄酒的味道，熏得堂本光一脸上也燥燥的。

睡着的堂本刚真好看啊，眼皮有点不安地抖动着，小扇子一样的睫毛长长地盖下来， 在灯光下晕染出白色的边缘。三角嘴旁边还有刚才吃完的面包渣和一些黑胡椒。要是帮他舔掉一定是甜的。堂本光一暗暗地想，默默咽了下口水。大概是因为房间里太热，堂本刚换上了一件黑色的背心，外面披了件开衫，衬得他的皮肤更加白了。只有脸从耳朵开始红到了脖颈。

“小妈妈，要睡觉回房间去睡，这边睡会着凉。” 因为怕被有心人知道他们的关系，堂本光一一直叫堂本刚小妈妈。

“啊…光一，你回来啦？晚饭吃了吗？”

“没呢，我自己弄就好，你去睡觉吧。”

“冰箱里有我昨天买的牛排，你自己煎一下吃吧。我去洗个澡。”堂本刚觉得头有些晕乎乎的，大概是因为酒喝太多了，他本来就不太会喝酒，今天一放松就不由得喝过头了。

“洗澡洗澡……” 堂本刚站起来，嘴里黏糊糊地念念叨叨，上楼去拿换洗的衣服。

堂本光一望着堂本刚的背影，有些口干舌燥，直到现在他才不得不承认，他不想让刚当自己的小妈妈了，他想操他，想把他按在墙上侵入他，干到他潮吹，干到他抖动着高潮。偏偏这个小妈妈还不自知，总是在家里穿个背心把半边胸都敞在外面。也不收敛自己的信息素。alpha来了也不知道开个窗，现在满屋子都是他那股好闻的佛手柑味。

看得到吃不到。堂本光一啧了一声，烦躁地去了厨房煎牛排。

可是越烦躁的时候越是干不好事情。在准备用筷子翻牛排的时候，油不小心溅到了手上。疼的堂本光一哇哇大叫。

“怎么了怎么了？”堂本刚刚刚准备洗澡，还没脱完衣服就听到厨房里传来哀嚎。外套都没来得及披就快步赶了出去。

只见堂本光一一手拿着锅一手拿着筷子，虎口处已经被油烫出了一块疤。

“你快把锅放下用冷水去冲手啊，还拿着锅干嘛？？”堂本刚眼疾手快地接下堂本光一手里的锅。  
“我怕把锅放下锅就摔在地上了。”堂本光一委屈巴巴。

“……”堂本刚无语。

“好疼啊小妈妈。”

“痛死你算了，你用夹子煎不就好了，为什么要用筷子。”

“你刚才吃过沙拉不是有筷子吗，等下就省的多洗个夹子了。”

“……”堂本刚再无语。见过懒的没见过这么懒的。

——————

因为堂本光一手被烫伤了，自然也没办法自己洗澡了。在他不要脸的一哭二闹三撒娇下，堂本刚只能帮他洗。

以前怎么没发现这人那么会撒娇呢。堂本刚一边打哈欠一边对着刚刚搓出的泡沫发呆。

封闭的浴室里，温度在不断上涨，alpha的信息素在不自觉间浓度慢慢升高了。近视再加上氤氲的水汽模糊了眼前omega的脸，只有佛手柑的味道一个劲地往堂本光一鼻孔里钻，他糟糕的发现，自己居然又硬了。

“我就帮你洗上面啊，下面我不管了。” 堂本刚困的不行，又要被拉去给这个继子洗澡，心里满是怨念。真成老妈子了。就算吃不到这个alpha也不用当他保姆吧。

正当堂本刚转身准备擦擦手出浴室的时候，腰上突然来了一股劲把他拽到了浴缸里。

“堂本光一你有病啊！我要……唔……嗯…..” 嘴巴突然被堵上了，一股强烈的乌木味被灌进嘴巴。冲得堂本刚有些神志不清。他可以明显感受到堂本光一的舌头扫过他的上颚，又长驱直入和他纠缠在一起。一时间，是水龙头放水的声音还是津液的啧啧作响声让他有些分不清了。

“你刚才说你要干嘛？” 一吻结束，堂本光一终于离开了堂本刚，分开的时候还不忘舔了下他嘴角的黑胡椒酱。嗯…好像也没想象中那么甜，还是黑胡椒的味道。

“…..我…我要睡觉。”堂本刚不得不承认，堂本光一接吻技术很好，他感到底下的花穴因为刚才的吻正在慢慢吐出粘稠的液体。他觉得有些无法呼吸，体温也渐渐升高了。两条腿下意识地并拢摩擦了起来，但也只是隔靴搔痒。

堂本光一笑了一下，抓住堂本刚刚才抵在他胸前的手，慢慢放入水中，盖在了自己的胯部。“不要睡，澡还没洗完呢。”

他的下面从刚才进浴室起就已经立得老高了。更别说堂本刚还一直弯着腰帮他搓澡，若影若现的乳沟和肩膀上的痣早就骚得他硬的发痛。能忍十五分钟到现在已经是他的极限了。

“你是流氓吗？”堂本刚摸到那个又硬又大的物体的时候，烫的整个人都往后缩了一下。虽然他一直想钓堂本光一，但这进度也太快了吧？？

“是的。我现在就想操你。”

“你这不是在征询我的意见吧？”堂本刚无奈的笑了下，望着alpha炽热的眼神， 脱掉了已经湿得黏在身上的开衫，跨开腿坐在了堂本光一身上。

“来吧，如果不舒服的话我会咬你哦。”

堂本光一脱了堂本刚的裤子抚上了他的花穴，下面已经明显湿得一塌糊涂了，只放入两根手指抽插了一下，穴口的软肉就缠了上来，紧紧得吸附在手指上蠕动。本来就温热的水似乎因为堂本刚的体温更加热了。

“嗯….唔….光一….”

“小妈妈下面发洪水了？只是被我亲了一下就这样了，该不会你其实一直想让我干你吧？”

堂本刚抱着继子的背，羞得把头埋在了脖子里。乌木的味道环绕着他，让他觉得下面更痒了。

堂本光一见堂本刚都不回答，坏心眼地把手指抽了出来，装作很伤心的样子，“小妈妈都不回答我，看来是不喜欢我了。”

手指被抽出，没有穿内裤的下体像一个河蚌，饥渴的翕张，大开着被不断灌进浴缸的水流冲刷。堂本刚觉得自己痒的受不了了，下面空空的好不舒服，无意识的，贴着堂本光一的大腿开始前后磨蹭，温热的肌肤刺激着他的穴口，留下一条又一条透明的粘液。

“光一….唔….疼疼我。”堂本刚直起身，用他湿露露的鹿眼看着自己的继子，抬起微微胀大的乳房，可怜巴巴地望着光一。他的眼角因为情欲的关系已经微微有些红了，眼底还噙着一些泪。可以看出是真的忍的受不了了。

“草…”堂本光一暗暗骂了一句，抬起头含住了堂本刚胸前的凸起。堂本刚的奶比一般的omega要再稍微大一些，软一点，可能是因为喜欢吃甜品的关系，乳头上似乎也夹杂着一股甜甜的香味。

“你每天穿着穿着背心在我面前晃的时候我就想这么干了。你自己说你是不是欠的？在alpha家里穿的这么骚？嗯？”

“唔…..还不够，这边也要。” 堂本刚早就被一波波的快感冲到神志不清了。也没听到光一在讲什么。只能感受到体内的空虚感正一波波往外溢。下面像是被虫子啃咬一样总是得不到满足，恨不得现在就让继子插进来狠狠鞭挞他。

堂本光一扯开刚才围在身上的浴巾，灼热的下体立马弹了出来打在了堂本刚的穴口。

“啊….嗯….光一” 堂本刚被突如其来的高温吓得抖了一下，抱住了眼前的alpha。

虽然很想，但是现在直接进去小妈妈肯定受不了。堂本光一看着身上已经软成一滩水的omega，还是决定先用手帮他释放一次。

沿着大腿根，堂本光一慢慢把手指伸进了堂本刚的蜜穴，另一只手抚上了omega前端粉嫩的阴茎。因为是omega的关系，堂本刚的前面没什么毛发，粉粉嫩嫩的，也不似alpha一样可怖。

“啊….不够….再深一点…光一….亲我…嗯….” 感受到对面的男人把手指插入了甬道，堂本刚舒服的自己开始上下动了起来。骚得堂本光一有些把持不住。

顺着堂本刚的频率，堂本光一的手在他的穴里慢慢摸索，但单单只是两只手指，移动起来就有点困难了。自己这个小妈妈实在是太紧了，又软又紧又热。一旦堂本光一想要稍稍把手指移出来一点，剩下就软肉就像章鱼一样吸了上来，紧紧包裹住他不让他走。堂本光一不敢想如果现在在体内的不是他的手指而是他的阴茎，他大概早就已经射了。

终于，在堂本刚又一次自我运动中，堂本光一的指尖似乎碰到了什么，让身上的omega音调突然拔高，前面的小小鸟也微微颤抖了一下。

“啊…..光一…..不要….呜呜呜…..要死了。”

“还没爽到呢就要死了。”堂本光一见找对位置了，便贴着那个凸起开始研磨了起来。堂本刚觉得自己逼里发大水了，一股一股的爽意顺着脊背不停往上，冲得他头皮发麻。浴室内的温度不断升高，让他觉得无法呼吸。

“快给我！！”堂本刚爽得一边哭闹一边伸手下去摸堂本光一的阴茎。他实在是太想要了，不是要手指，而是要眼前这个alpha的大家伙捅穿他，支配他，让他立马就高潮。

但是堂本光一却偏偏不如他愿，低头按住了他的手。“不可以，我进来是要标记你的，你马上就高潮了我怎么办？”

“王八蛋！流氓！不要脸！”这个alpha怎么鸡婆，自己都说让他进来了还要等一等。堂本刚气的要命，恨不得把堂本光一下面那个东西掐断。但是又不能真的掐，只得化愤怒为力量，一口咬在堂本光一的肩膀上。

“嘶….你属狗的吗？咬的那么重？”堂本光一扭头看了看自己肩膀上的齿痕，又低头瞅了下虎口上的伤疤，内心感慨要草个继母还真是不容易。

“既然你那么想让我进来，等下想射的时候可别求饶。”

刚才还张牙舞爪的小妈咪一听说继子要草他，立马态度180度大转弯。伏下腰翘起屁股抱住alpha，像只小白兔一样红着眼睛期盼得望着堂本光一。要不是他下面一直咕咕的流出水，里面的红肉上下翻动着吮吸手指，堂本光一都要觉得他真的纯良的像只小白兔了。

“啊….你要干嘛…..”突然间堂本刚被抱起来跨出了浴缸，吓得他一动不敢动，生怕掉下去，两条腿紧紧箍住了堂本光一的腰。

“干你，去床上。” 

望着堂本光一漂亮的下颚线，堂本刚不禁有些失神，抬头含住了堂本光一的耳垂，在他耳边轻声哈出气，“那不把我干怀孕今天饶不了你。”

一进卧室，堂本刚就被摔在了床上，还没缓过来看清楚是在哪个房间，霸道的alpha就压了上来，灼热的龟头抵在一张一缩的蜜穴口，顺着形状打着圈。

“我要进来了？小妈妈。”堂本光一上半身轻柔地吻着堂本刚的眼角，左手摆弄着乳尖，把omega本来就粉色的乳晕玩的泛红，右手扶着自己的阴茎慢慢抵进了omega的穴口。

“啊….啊….慢一点….好大好烫…..唔….光一…抱抱我…” 阴茎捅进去的一刹那，堂本刚像一条脱了水的鱼，颈部向上弯起，瞳孔突然变小，大口喘着气。堂本光一比想象中大很多，他可以感受到alpha鸡巴上的纹路紧紧贴在他的侧壁上，不留一点缝隙，把他撑的满满的。穴里的肉争先恐后涌上来，缠住了堂本光一的肉棒，比体内温度还低一点的阴茎刺激的唇缝不住得翕张，暖暖的汁水顺着两人的交合口流了出来。

“呜…好舒服…动一动…”

“小妈妈太骚了吧，要是我爸醒着，你是不是也会在床上这样勾引他？”

“没有他…只要你…光一….” 见堂本光一还有闲情和他聊天，堂本刚立起身来抱住他的背，像一只小奶猫一样细细啃咬着alpha的脖子，下身不安的扭动着，试图重新寻找刚才的敏感点。

堂本光一忍不住了，他按住堂本刚的臀部，开始上下猛烈地顶弄了起来，水声夹杂着臀部撞击的声音，整个房间里都是信息素混合的味道。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！太快了！”堂本刚像被激流推进的木筏，紧紧抱住继子宽大的后背才不至于被水流冲走，可爱的三角嘴因为过于激烈的性爱留下涎液，本来盘起来的长发也散落在肩膀上，跟着alpha的步调上下飞舞。

“一会儿说我慢一会儿又说我快，你怎么那么难伺候？”堂本光一调笑着握住了堂本刚的前端，上下撸动了一下就感到omega快射了，立马堵住了铃口。

“让我射….呜呜呜….光一…让我射”

“刚才我就和你说了吧？如果让我进来就没那么好说话了，你求我我也不会让你射的。”

“呜呜呜…..”堂本刚被插得泪水涟涟，已经一句完整的话也说不出了，他只能感受到继子的鸡巴在他体内上下窜动，时不时扫过他的敏感点，偶尔低头看下，还能看到鸡巴的形状隔着他的小肚子凸了出来，一下一下的，似乎要把他捅穿。

“光一….里面好胀，我想上厕所。”omega无助的抓着床单，咬着下唇祈求身上的男人。

“想上就尿出来，我现在没工夫抱你去厕所。”堂本光一低头堵住了堂本刚的嘴，下身还是没有停下节奏。他私心想看堂本刚潮吹，用他omega的蜜穴高潮，看他在自己身下不受控制一边哭一边抖动的样子。光是想想，堂本光一就觉得自己要射了，埋在堂本刚体内的阴茎又大了一圈。

涨大的阴茎顿时把甬道撑得更开了，根本不需要技巧，每一下都可以准确的打在堂本刚的敏感点上。堂本刚觉得自己快疯了，脑子一片空白，只会用甜腻的声音不断央求身上的alpha。但换来的却是更疯狂的抽插。在被顶到失神之际，堂本刚突然觉得腰部一酸，体内某个隐秘的口子打开了，一股又一股的蜜液争先恐后地从子宫里涌出，又被alpha的阴茎堵在了宫口。最后还是在抽插的过程中顺着堂本光一的鸡巴流了出来，要不是因为液体是透明的，淅淅沥沥的就像是尿了。

“光一，那边…那边不行！”意识到堂本光一是要标记他，堂本刚本能地往后退去，但是退了几步就又被堂本光一拉了回来，更重地撞在他的腔口上。

“为什么不行？我现在就用精液把tsuyoshi你灌满，标记你，让你给我生好多宝宝好不好？”

“呜呜呜….我不要生宝宝….放开我….” alpha阴茎的前端已经开始变大，卡在宫口，填满了生殖腔的内部，一股股浓精喷射出来打在堂本刚的内壁，射得他不住地颤抖。omega的生殖腔是非常敏感的，几乎不需要技巧，每一个部位都可以获得快感。堂本刚的身上泛着情欲的红潮，被干的嘴里除了呻吟已经吐不出一句完整的话了。只能抱着他的alpha低声抽泣。

“小妈妈怎么说话不算话呢？刚才是谁说要让我干你干到怀孕？嗯？”堂本光一望着怀里娇娇软软的omega的后颈，眸色突然变深了。长时间的性爱已经让堂本刚混身泛红，特别是后颈的腺体，比平常更明显地凸了出来，在灯光的照射下有些透明。

“我现在让tsuyoshi高潮好不好？”

“快点….呜呜呜呜…..我受不了了…..王八蛋！”

“又骂我，你今天骂我几次了？” 堂本光一虽然嘴上喊不爽，但脸上却笑意盈盈，扭过头一口咬住堂本刚的肥嫩的后颈，把信息素注入了堂本刚体内，并且继续用又硬又大的阴茎搅着堂本刚的生殖腔。乌木与佛手柑的信息素疯狂融合在一起，浓度高的仿佛下一秒就要爆炸。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！…..嗯….”腺体突然被咬破让堂本刚的内壁也搅了起来，爽的堂本光一头皮一紧。堵住堂本刚铃口的手也放开了，前头粉嫩的小小鸟大概是因为被堵太久了，缓缓地流出一股股地液体，顺着两人的交合口滴到了床单上。

“爽吗？”堂本光一望着在自己怀里张着嘴喘气的omega问。

“快把你的丑东西拿出来！”这个小妈妈刚爽过就翻脸不认人了。

“还早着呢，上学时候老师没教过alpha射精要射十五分钟的吗？”堂本光一坏心眼的又往上顶了顶堂本刚，欺负的身下的人又娇喘连连。

待两人都清洗完了，天已经蒙蒙亮了，堂本刚因为太累圣诞节也没过，一直睡到下午才起床。堂本光一也破天荒的给组里的人放了一天假，在家里陪堂本刚。

“小妈妈今天晚上也给我洗澡吧。”

“不要”

“可是我的手.....”

“真该把你的手烫残疾，这样你就没那么多鬼心思了。” 因为浪费了一天圣诞节而生气的堂本刚气愤地说。

“……”

就这样，可怜的堂本光一缠着绷带单只手帮自己洗了三天的澡。


End file.
